


Morse code

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from Naomi about Sherlock confessing his love to John in morse code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morse code

Sherlock looked over at John, studying his face with his deep brown eyes. As John looked up to return the gaze Sherlock averted his, pretending he was studying his violin which sat beside John's armchair. 

Shifting his position in his armchair, Sherlock tapped against the arm of the chair. Notes to a melody. The song he wrote when he mourned for The Woman. Shaking that thought from his head he turned his attention back to John whose eyebrows were knitted in frustration. Something mundane and uninteresting to him. Sighing out Sherlock tried to get comfortable again, John huffed and shook his head as he turned the pages of the paper.

Sherlock studied his hands then tapped a message in morse code on the arm of the chair. He looked up at John to try and notice if he understood. No luck. He tried something funny. No result.

Finally he told the truth…I love you John. No reaction but it felt good to have finally said it. Now he could move on. Studying John for a few more moments before Sherlock stood and turned to look out the window.   
Then he heard it, the taps back on the armchair that said "I love you too idiot" smiling to himself Sherlock stayed facing out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Johnlock so this is my first ever Johnlock piece. So hope you enjoy!


End file.
